A Single Rose
by OmenGeraud
Summary: What happens when Hiro gets his heart broken by Hime? Read and find out. "Out," Began Hime, "But you just got back. Why do you need to leave?" "To get away from you." said Hiro
1. Chapter 1

A Single Rose

Chapter 1 – Broken Resolve, Broken Hearts

Hiro walked up the stairs towards the dinning room, a box of chocolates in one hand and a bright, red rose in the other. Today was the day, the day he was finally going to tell Hime how he feels. He clutched the box tightly in his hand and sighed. As he walked down the hall, he began to think. He thought that maybe it wasn't the right time, that he would just make a fool of himself. When he reached the door, Hiro took a deep breath and placed the box of chocolates in his school bag. Hiding the rose behind his back, Hiro slowly opened the dinning room door.

There she was, as beautiful as ever. The afternoon sunlight glistened off her bright blond hair, and added a pleasant gleam to her red eyes.

"It took you longer to get home than usual, Hiro," She said, taking a sip of her Earle Grey tea, "What happened?"

"Sorry Hime, I stopped by the store after school to pick up a few things." responded Hiro, flashing a sly grin.

"What did you get from the store?" asked Hime, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Just some extra notebook paper for school, I was almost out." "

"Hiro, do you know what day it is?" asked Hime. Truth is, Hiro did know what day it was. It was the one time of the year where love was being spread world wide, and all love, no matter how ridiculous, could be looked upon as a gesture of kindness. It was Valentines Day. But instead of pointing that out, Hiro played it cool and simply said

"It's Friday, Isn't it?"

"Yes and no. It is Friday, but it has also been about four days since you where last replenished. You have to have noticed that you where getting weaker." Said Hime, shaking her head; "You should really pay more attention to these things, Hiro. I can't always keep track of when to replenish your life force." Hime brought her index finger to her mouth and bit down, slicing into her skin. A thin line of blood began to flow from her knuckle to the tip of her finger, "Now drink, Hiro. And live a few more days."

Hiro did as he was told and slowly walked towards Hime. The grip he had on the rose tightened, cutting into his skin. But he didn't let the any emotion cross his face. Hiro was getting used to feeling pain, knowing it had to do with him always throwing himself into danger. He did it all for her, all for Hime. Who, for some reason, never seemed to notice that it wasn't just her blood that made him protect her? No, it was more than that; it was because he had feelings for her. And as long as Hime was safe, Hiro didn't care what happened to him. He would take all the pain and suffering for her, and only for her. Hiro knelt down in front of Hime and took her hand in his. After he had finished drinking, Hiro placed a small kiss on the top Hime's hand and stood.

"Hime," said Hiro, a small smile spread a cross his face, "Do you happen to know what day it is as well?"

"What are talking about, Hiro?" Asked Hime, a little confused, "Don't you already know what day it is?" Hiro smiled at Hime and walked closer to her. Placing his hand on her cheek, Hiro said,

"I know exactly what day it is, but do you, Hime? Do you really know?"

A blushed crossed over Hime's face, something that Hiro has never seen before.

"How about I tell you," said Hiro, leaning in closer. "It's the time of the year, where I can say this and not get killed," Hiro pressed his lips against Hime's and then pulled away. Hime was now the brightest shade of red Hiro had ever seen. Her eyes where no longer calm and demanding, but instead they're young and innocent. Hiro had broken her resolve, and made her see how he felt.

"Happy Valentines Day, Hime. I love you." Hime looked up at Hiro, felling something she had never experienced before.

'_No way, how did Hiro, of all people, break my resolve.'_ Thought Hime, feeling a little violated. But there was something else too, she couldn't help but want another kiss form her blood warrior. _'And do I actually have feelings for Hiro… No, he just caught me off guard, that's all. But why do I want another kiss from him… This makes no sense; I have to stop this before it goes too far.' _Hime stood up and gather what remains of her shattered resolve.

"Hiro," Said Hime, her tone as sharp as a knife, "Forget it." Then Hime left the dinning room, Wondering If Hiro would be okay. As the door closed behind her, Hime leaned against the wall to her left and took a deep breath, to collect her thoughts about Hiro.

Hiro was frozen in place, unable to move. The only thought he had was one of sadness and hatred, hatred for the girl he loved. Not only did she reject him, but she did it in the worse possible way. It was like a kick to the face, but a hundred times more painful. His heart, shattered into pieces by the girl that gave him life. Hiro bowed his head and tears began to run down his cheeks. Hot, angry tears, that only reminded him of the pain. _'Why, Hime?'_ thought Hiro, gritting his teeth, _'Why can't you see how much I love you. How much I care for you. Are you really that cold hearted?'_ Hiro whipped away his tears and lifted his head, _'Of course you are; why I should expect less from the Princess of Monsters I don't know. You where born cold hearted and; therefore, always will be.'_ Hiro turned and made his way out the door, maybe a walk will clear his head a little.

When Hime saw the dinning room door open, she quickly whipped her eyes and stood up straight. She knew it was going to be Hiro to walk out the door, but she wasn't expecting what she saw. Hiro's head was held high and his shoulders straight. When he looked at her, Hime's whole body went rigid. The eyes that where looking at her, where not Hiro's. Not the eyes of the young and innocent boy who was helplessly in love with her. These eyes where cold and expressionless, only holding darkness and despair. When Hiro looked away from her, Hime relaxed and let out a calm breath. Hiro was walking down the hall towards the staircase.

"Hiro." said Hime, her voice tight and quiet. "Where do you think your going?" Hiro simply replied,

"Out."

"Out," Began Hime, "But you just got back. Why do you need to leave?"

"To get away from you." said Hiro, his tone cutting. Hime felt something tighten in her chest, as if something had broken. She heard the sound of quickened steps going down the stairs then the slam of the front door. Tears threatened Hime's eyes once more as she hung her head in shame. She closed her eyes and tried to force the tears back, but to no avail. When she opened her eyes again, she noticed something. In front of the dinning room door, it stem and thorns covered in blood, was a single, red rose with a tag attached. It read,

TO HIME: _I love you with all my heart and soul, love Hiro._


	2. Chapter 2

A Single Rose

Chapter Two – Schools Out

As Hiro exited the door he began muttering obscenities far beyond that of an adult. He was freaking out and utterly pissed off. He couldn't believe that Hime rejected him. Hiro had even gone through the trouble of facing a possible death by kissing her. The thought of it chilled his spine and shot anger through his veins; he was now at mach10 and didn't care. It took him only minuets to reach the base of the hill which Hime's mansion, which was so carefully placed, sat on top. After taking a few breaths, Hiro began to slowly walk back up the hill, taking his sweet, sweet time to get there. As he walked, Hiro thought more deeply about what happened. _'Maybe the kiss was taking it a bit too far?'_ thought Hiro, _'I probably should have just given her the rose and chocolates and walked away, that would have been a better approach. I feel so stupid. Hime must hate my guts, why am I such an idiot. Why did I do that to her. I wish I could take it all back and start over. I only wanted to tell her how I feel, and I still do. I hope Hime can forgive me, because I don't think I can forgive myself.' _From behind him, Hiro heard the loud sound of a motorcycle. As it passed by him, he could just faintly make out the dark, red hair poking out of the helmet. It was no other than his were-wolf friend, Riza.

When she passed him, Riza looked at Hiro then screeched to a halt. _'Oh, great,' _Thought Hiro, _'did she have to stop? Why didn't she go home, I only wanna be left alone, is that so hard to ask?'_ But instead of saying anything, he just kept walking.

"What are you doing out here, Hiro?" asked Riza, a concerned tone in her voice, "Do you know how late it is?"

"Yes, I do," Snapped Hiro, "Why don't you mind your own business?" Hiro saw a sad, almost hurt look cross Riza's face and immediately felt sorry,

"Look Riza, I apologize for snapping at you. I didn't mean it, I've just had a hard day is all." Said Hiro, smiling.

"It's no biggie," said Riza, but the expression on her face was still sad. Hiro felt that he had to make it up to her, to let her know that he was truly sorry. Then the thought hit him. Walking up to Riza, Hiro pulled out the box of chocolates and hid then behind his back. With his index finger, Hiro lifted up Riza's chin and smiled.

"Riza," Began Hiro, "Happy Valentines Day." Hiro held out the box to her and Riza gladly took it. This made Hiro laugh a little; this was the first time ever that a girl had gladly taken his valentine.

"Hiro…" said Riza, "Thank you. But I don't have anything for you."

"It's fine," Said Hiro, grinning, "You don't have to give me anything. Just think of it as a kind gift."

"Really," Said Riza, her face lit up like the sun, "Thank you again." She wrapped Hiro in a tight hug and squeezed him to her. When she let go, Hiro tried to regain as much air as possible. When he caught his breath he looked at Riza and asked,

"What was that, you never hugged me like that before. Come to think about it, you never hugged me ever? Are you okay, Riza?"

"Yeah, it's just. That was the first time in my entire life that I got something for Valentines Day. It means a lot to me." Said Riza, blushing.

"Really," Said Hiro, a little confused, "You've never got a Valentine, ever?"

"Yeah, kinda sad isn't it?"

"Sad!" Hiro exclaimed, "It's worse than sad, it's horrible. I can't believe than no one has ever given you a Valentine. I mean look at you. You're beautiful, strong, and a great person. If some one didn't give you a Valentine, they'd be out of their mind."

"Hiro?"

"Yeah Riza?"

"Shut up." Hiro thought she meant it in a bad way, but that immediately changed when Riza's lips brushed against his cheek, making Hiro blush.

"What was that for?" asked Hiro, slightly confused.

"For being a good friend. And this," said Riza, "Is for being my Valentine." Before Hiro could process another thought, Riza's lips pressed against his in a passionate kiss. When she pulled away, Riza asked,

"How was that, Mr. Immortal?"

"I don't know, you tell me." Said Hiro, returning the kiss.

~XXXX~

The next morning, Hiro awoke felling like he could take on the world. Even though Hime had broken his heart, Riza was able to stitch it together again. He yawned and climbed out of bed, there was a smile on his face and his hair was everywhere but straight. The very thought of that kiss made his heart float in his chest. He now had a reason to get through the day. Once he was dressed and ready, Hiro made his way down the stairs. Sitting at the bottom of the staircase was some-one who brought a smile upon his face.

"Good morning, Riza." Said Hiro, in an up-beat tone.

"Hey, Hiro. You look like your in a good mood."

"I am, and it's all thanks to you." Hiro leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Riza's cheek, making her blush.

"Really?" asked Riza,

"Really." Responded Hiro, wrapping Riza in a hug. After a few moments, Hiro pulled back and held on to Riza's shoulders.

"I'll see you after school, alright."

"Okay." Hiro placed one more kiss on Riza's cheek and headed towards the door.

"Goodbye, Riza." Said Hiro as he opened the door, "I love you."

"Goodbye," said Riza, blushing, "I love you too, Hiro." When the door closed Riza took a deep breath and walked up the stairs towards the balcony. She figured that since Hiro would be gone most of the day, she could exercise without getting distracted. And in her mind, Hiro was _very_ distracting.

~XXXX~

Hime squeezed herself against the hallway wall, she was confused. _'How could Hiro say that he loved Riza when only last night he had told me the same thing? I don't understand. I thought Hiro loved me… Did I just think that, damn. He's getting to me. How can this be happening? Why am I suddenly feeling like I've lost something, something important.' _Hime slammed her head against the wall, feeling the break of skin on her scalp. But she didn't care; the pain it caused didn't even amount to the pain she felt now. The pain of a broken heart.

~XXXX~

Hiro could barley concentrate on his schoolwork, let alone what his teacher was saying. His thoughts where elsewhere, thinking about Riza. After last night, she was all he could think about. He never realized it before, but Riza was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. She was strong, sexy, and totally badass. She was every guys dream, and Hiro actually got to kiss her. Hiro smiled and let out a sigh of delight.

"Mr. Hiyorimi, Please give us an example on the subject.

"Huh… What?" said Hiro, completely clueless.

"Mr. Hiyorimi, where you even paying attention?"

"Sorry," Said Hiro, "I was thinking of something else"

"Well, we'll see how much you think wile sitting in detention."

"But…"

"No buts Mr. Hiyorimi, you will stay after school."

"Yes sir." Said Hiro, letting out an exasperated sigh. _'Damn.'_

"Why did I have to get detention?" said Hiro, slamming his head down on his desk. The class room was completely empty, except for Hiro. He had already finished his assigned work and was now sitting in the room because the teacher had accidentally locked Hiro in the classroom. So he was stuck until morning came. Getting out of his desk, Hiro walked over to the windows and gave it one more go. But it was useless, they where still jammed and he was still too weak to do anything about it.

"Damn, I'll have to remember to ask Riza if she'll help me get stronger. I'm tired of being so weak." Said Hiro as he leaned back against the window; letting his head rest against the glass.

"What's wrong with the teachers here," Wondered Hiro, "Do they even look in the classroom before they lock the doors?" Hiro looked out the window, the light of the full moon painted on his face.

"A full moon," Said Hiro, "I wonder how Riza's doing?" he placed his hand on the glass and sighed deeply.

"I wish I could just break out of here." Said Hiro, punching the glass. "Wait, I can break out." Hiro walked across the room and lifted a chair from beneath one of the desk and walked towards the window. Grasping the two back legs of the chair, Hiro swung it down against the window. There was a loud crack and the window shattered to pieces, leaving a hole big enough for Hiro to climb through. The alarm was ringing louder and louder, Hiro knew he had to get out of there before the police showed up. Without taking another second to think, Hiro jumped from the window, landing on the ground. _Hard. _He slowly stood up and began running towards the entrance gate. He heard what sounded like tires, screeching to a stop. Right there, in front of the gate, was Riza.

"Hurry up and get on, Hiro." She shouted. Hiro bolted towards the motorcycle, flinging himself onto the back of the seat. As soon as his arms where wrapped around Riza's waist, they sped off. Hiro had no idea what speed they where at, he only knew they where going fast. _Real fast. _Hiro was about to ask but his voice was cut off, by sirens of a police car.

"Riza!" shouted Hiro, "The cops are chasing us!"

"I know," screamed Riza, "hold on tight!" Hiro tightened himself a round Riza, holding on with all his strength. Riza fired up the throttle and the motor roared louder than ever before. They flew down the highway, leaving the police car in the behind.

"Now that's what I call driving!" shouted Riza over the sound of the engine, "Those cops didn't stand a chance!" just as the words left Riza's mouth, another police car sped out in front of the motorcycle. It shot forward, heading straight for them. Riza didn't think twice, she gunned the engine and revved forward. The motorcycle and the police car sped towards each other, shortening the distance between them.

"Riza, slow down or where gonna crash!" shouted Hiro. Riza laughed and shouted over her shoulder,

"What do I usually say when you ask me to **slow down**?" Hiro knew the answer but was too scared to say it, so he just held on tighter. The distance between them and the car was about 25 feet, and closing fast. As the space got smaller and smaller, Riza sped up more and more. They were just about to collide when the police car skidded to a halt. Riza hit the throttle one more time and pulled up on the handle bars. For the split second that the motorcycle was above the police car, Riza winked at the officer and landed on the ground, speeding off in the distance.

~XXXX~

Hiro was lying on the ground next to Riza, laughing hysterically.

"You winked at him?"

"Yeah, you should have seen the look on his face." laughed Riza.

"Hey Riza," began Hiro, "How did you know I was at the school?"

"I didn't," said Riza, "I was out looking for you and it just so happened you where running from the school. Anyway, why where you running?"

"Well, I was supposed to stay after school for detention, but I ended up getting locked inside.

"Locked inside?"

"Yup."

"How did you get out?" asked Riza, now sitting up and paying close attention.

"I kinda broke the window… with a chair." Said Hiro, shyly. Riza looked at Hiro and smiled,

"Way to go, how does it feel to know you just committed a crime?"

"It feels… good. It was fun and that cop chase really topped it off." Said Hiro, smiling. "Hey Riza?"

"Yeah Hiro?"

"Why did you come looking for me?" Riza's face turned a slight red and in almost a whisper said,

"Because you didn't come home, I was worried." Hiro smiled and stood up, reaching his hand out to Riza.

"Riza, do you want to know why I got detention?" Riza took Hiro's hand and he helped her up.

"Why?" asked Riza.

"Because I was thinking of you." said Hiro, blushing deep red. Riza looked at him and wrapped her arms around him, letting her head rest against his chest. Hiro then put his arms around her and rested his cheek upon the top of her head.

"Hiro," said Riza, "How much do you love me?"

"Enough to buy you a million roses. If not more."

"That much?"

"Yes, that much."

"I wouldn't need that many, One would be good enough."

"Only a single rose?"

"Yes, as long as that rose is from you. Only a single rose."

(-("Well, that's it. I will now start working on chapter three. If you want to read more, send me some ideas and I might consider them. Thank you all for reading, I love you all!

c(^^c) Hugs

I hope to write more , but right now… It's 3:22am and I need some sleep. Night, night. ")-)


End file.
